


Chat Noir's youngest

by I_writewhatiwant



Series: Chat Noir's family [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_writewhatiwant/pseuds/I_writewhatiwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo Agreste is twelve and he has his mother's hair and his father's nose.</p>
<p>He likes basketball like his best friend likes computers and he thinks he is smart.</p>
<p>Hugo's sis had been Chat Noir for a year and he wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Noir's youngest

Hugo Agreste is twelve and he has his mother's hair and his father's nose.

He likes basketball like his best friend likes computers and he thinks he is smart.

Hugo's sis had been Chat Noir for a year and he wants to help.

It's ten in the morning when he rings Aunt Alya's door and smiles when Mal opens the door.

"I wanna learn" he says, and she nods.

Her room is white and her computer is huge, headphones lying in front of the screen. She sits and turns the chair to face him.

"We're gonna help, right?" she grins and Hugo swears her glasses shine.

* * *

 

The first time, it's all Mal. He's the one speaking through the phone with Emma-who, for Mal, is just a friend he met and wants to help- but it's her who gets in the city cameras, she is the one who tells the exact location of the monster and the one who tells Chat Noir where to go so she can drop her transformation safely.

But he's learning.

* * *

 

Hugo is two weeks away from turning thirteen when Louis drops the bomb.

It's not exactly a bomb, per se, but the 'Alright, so Tikki is getting jealous of Plagg because he gets to spend time with Dad and she doesn't get time with Mom, and I'm moving to my own place in a few months, so I guess you should know I'm Ladybug' does leave them a little confused at first.

That's it, until his father starts to laugh and cry at the same time.

Then Hugo is completely confused.

* * *

 

Hugo likes baking. It's relaxing, and the way Grandpa Tom almost shines when he asks to start working at the bakery leaves him happy for almost a week.

It's actually very handy, because that way he learns to make Tikki's favorite cookies and earns enough money to buy camembert for Plagg.

Emma teaches him to keep the cheese on containers that don't leave him smelling like old socks and Louis steals cookies when he can, saying they are for his kwami but never actually giving them to her.

He spends nights speaking with the little gods, eating and snickering, and even though they weren't there when he was born, it feels like they were, sometimes.

* * *

 

The fourth time, the akuma influenced person attacks when they are in class.

Lucky for them, their teachers are chicken and instead of making the kids stay in one place, _away_ from the chaos, they let them go.

They run to his house, closer and safer, and they waste no time in turning on her computer, yelling at his father to call Aunt Alya and tell her Mal is okay.

Mal's headphones are resting on his neck, one hand holding one end as the other dials his phone.

"Chat! Down the street, turn right… Just do it, it's faster!"

"Hugo, three streets down, a civilian is trapped under a car" Mal's fingers are fast, barely hovering over the keys before they are on the next one.

"Chat, listen to me. A civilian is trapped under a car, three streets down. Do you know where Ladybug is? I can't reach him, he must in classes. Poor unlucky soul with university teachers- Of course I sound thirteen, you _know_ I'm thirteen- _Four_ years older, Chat, nobody cares about months"

"Hugo!" Mal presses, golden eyes narrowed.

"Right. Did you see them yet? Yeah, call me later, we'll be here"

"You really should concentrate more" Mal raises her eyes only for second before focusing back on her computer.

Hugo looks at her. Her glasses reflect the park she's seeing through the cameras, a small frown on her forehead as she concentrates.

Mal may be only a year older, but the gap always felt bigger. She seemed wiser. Smarter.

"I'm sorry" he mumbles, lowering her headphones slowly.

"It's okay" she smiles, this time really looking at him "You wouldn't be Hugo if you didn't argue with Emma"

He blinks for a few seconds before shaking his head.

* * *

 

"There are supposed to be more miraculous than just the Cat's and the Ladybug's, right?"

"I think so"

"Then how come you don't have one?"

"I…I'm not sure"

* * *

 

Marinette hums, playing with Louis' hair. Her oldest son's head rests on her knees and his back on her lower legs, sketchbook on the arm of their couch.

Beside her, Adrien has Emma's legs on his, their eyes trained on their thumb war.

Hugo doesn't look up until they notice him.

"Something wrong?" Emma asks, dropping their father's hand.

"Are you okay, son?"

"What happened, honey?"

"Hugo?" Louis stands, walking towards him.

"Why I'm not a miraculous wielder?" Hugo looks up, his eyes tearing up. Louis walks one step further, and Hugo walks one step back. He's almost as tall as his brother, now.

"We-Hugo-" Emma stands too, their parents not behind her. Her face is painted in guilt; her eyes open wide and her hand reaching for him.

"Am I not enough?" his voice quivers. His family tries to get close, but he turns around and runs.

He runs and runs, until he ducks into an alley. It's away from the cameras. Away from Mal, and anyone else who may want to find him.

He doesn't notice the purple butterfly.

* * *

 

He blinks, disoriented and lost. He looks around and sees Paris' superheroes.

"What happened?" he says, sitting on his legs.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are okay" Emma kneels in front of him, taking his hands.

"Let's go home, okay? We'll talk there. Mom and Dad are waiting" Louis rests a hand on his shoulder and tries to smile.

Hugo nods.

* * *

 

His parents run to him, both falling to their knees in front of him. His father's arms are around both he and his mother, whose hands cradle his head and hug him to her.

Both have trails of moisture running down their cheeks and whispers begging for forgiveness fall from their lips.

"It's my fault" his voice cracks and there are tears on his eyes, too. His thin arms go around his mother as he buries his face on her chest, her familiar smell a comfort he much needs.

"We never wanted you to feel that way" Adrien shakes his head, tears glimmering in the setting light.

"It's not your fault! I don't want to be a hero, I _don't_!" he shakes his head and looks down "I'm better at helping Emma and Louis. I'm too clumsy, I get distracted easily, I-"

"Hugo, look at me" Louis kneels at his side and pulls him away from Marinette. "You are more than just that, okay? You are so brave, little brother. You are smart, and you are kind. You feel too much and you love too hard"

"Being a hero is not about how much you can run or how high you can jump. It's about knowing right from wrong. You just have to know when it's right to be selfless and when it's right to be selfish. And you do, Hugo" Emma cups his head and kisses his tears "Do you know how many people you have saved? How many times you have kept us from making the wrong decisions? Louis, Mal, you and me? We're a team. You don't need a miraculous to be a hero, Hugo. You have to believe us"

Hugo nods.

Adrien leans forward and kisses his forehead.

It would be alright.


End file.
